


A Grumpy White Rabbit

by lady_meatball



Series: The Bear and the White Rabbit [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill (RPF)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Slow Burn-ish, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_meatball/pseuds/lady_meatball
Summary: Katie is super late to CineCon Las Vegas, and nothing is going right for her, including quite literally running face first into the brick shithouse that is Henry Cavill.Katie of 'K&C' paired with Henry Cavill.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Bear and the White Rabbit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968901
Kudos: 22





	A Grumpy White Rabbit

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_ ”

I was late. I was ridiculously late.

I was going to get an earful once I got downstairs, and the anticipation wasn’t making the growing anxiety attack any better as I rushed from the hotel room serving as personal storage and green room for the team of hair and makeup artists I was working with for today’s event.

I was late getting out of bed, late getting ready, late coming into Vegas from the other side of the hill, traffic didn’t help, parking in the structure was a nightmare, and to top it all off…I had forgotten my brush belt, which now pushed me _reaaaaaally_ behind. Stephanie, my boss, was going to blow a freaking gasket when she saw me, I just knew it…and it was the thoughts of the impending chew out I was going to receive that had me so preoccupied that I walked full force into a massive mountain of moving fur, tripping and falling face first into a rock solid wall.

A canine yelp sounded at the collision and the culprit scurried out from underneath my legs, resulting in my face and upper body sliding down the surface of what had caught the impact of my sudden stop.

“Oh, shit!” A deep, husky voice blurted in surprise.

Apparently the granite wall I was plastered against was a man…a very stacked and jacked man with a British accent.

A stacked and jacked man in a fitness tank top and workout shorts, clothes just damp enough to facilitate my southward migration thanks to gravity.

A loud ‘bark’ sounded next to us as I felt hands catch my arms and all of a sudden I was steadied on my feet.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He asked before turning to face the dog, more like a small black and white bear by sheer size and mass, shushing it with calm familiarity. The beast stepped forward, pushing its head towards my hand then moving to my leg for a sniff.

“I’m sorry, it was my fault! I should have been paying more attention to where I was-“ I apologized quickly, noting the drying scent of this guys post workout musk before lifting my head to look my victim in the eye…and found the most gorgeous specimen of masculine beauty I’d ever encountered. My words died in my mouth, my voice dropped to a whisper as I finished my apology, “-going.”

The most perfectly sculpted jawline on the planet cradled and supported a strong but refined nose, beautiful lips and piercing blue eyes, and topping it all off was the full head of cascading curling locks of an almost black shade.

At the same moment, the sniffling and snuffling muzzle of the black and white fuzzball migrated from my leg and feet to bury its nose full on in my crotch, making me buckle at the force and sheer surprise of the attack.

The beautiful bastard had the nerve to look embarrassed and offered what I assumed to be an apology, but all I could hear was the rush of blood pounding in my ears and the realization that now I was as good as dead with how late I was.

_“…he must like you…”_

Pushing myself away from the perfect Adonis in front of me, I took off in a sprint. Gripping my brush belt with an almost Anaconda like force, I involuntarily raised my arms to my chest, plastering my tits down as I called back over my shoulder as I ran for the elevators, “Sorry! I’m late, gotta go… _fuuuuuuuuck_!”

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit…_ ” I continued to mutter as I stopped at the wall, nearly punching the ‘down’ button. Each second I waited felt like an eternity as it was, but knowing the man and dog I ran over we’re at the other end of the hallway staring at me drew the feeling out even more. The lingering scent of drying sweat and super macho muskiness wafting to my nose certainly weren’t helping either…he hadn’t smelled terrible, and that was the last thing I needed at the moment, my body betraying me because Mr. Macho and his Testosterone-laced pheromones caught me on a vulnerable day.

‘Fight it, you’re gonna be in deep shit as it is…he’s _too damn handsome_ , anyways…’ I thought, foot tapping impatiently against the carpet until the sound of salvation rang out. The tiny ‘ding’ of the elevator reaching this floor sounded, and the next second the doors opened…only it wasn’t the pair of doors I was damn near pressed up against, but the pair on the other side of the control panel.

“Shit… _of fucking course…_ ” I growled, pushing away from the doors to bound to the correct lift before the doors closed on me. “Can **_nothing_** go right today?”

The only sight I caught as I turned in the elevator after finally stepping inside was the tame bear and his beast of a handler sharing an expression and in unison, turning to make eye contact with me as the doors slide shut on the lift.

[Originally posted by supersweetstache](https://tmblr.co/ZjEcsY2gcrv-G)

###

Henry stood planted to the carpeted hallway floor, confused, entertained, flustered and at a loss for words as he watched the doors of the elevator slide shut. The woman inside the car looked panicked, leaning towards the panel to bash at the buttons while glancing at the watch in her wrist.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_ ” he heard muttered as the doors whispered shut and the sound of the car descending to the main floor of the casino started up.

Breaking the spell of what had just transpired before them, Henry turned to look at Kal.

The dog sat next to him, back legs turned underneath him as he leaned to his left side to look up to him. The dogs tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and he sported what could pass as a smile.

“What an odd woman…that’s not exactly what I pictured the White Rabbit looking like…here’s hoping the Queen doesn’t sentence her to a beheading.” Henry thought out loud before reaching his hand out to scratch the dogs head, adding, “And you, sticking your nose in places it doesn’t belong…that’s my boy!”

[Originally posted by henrycavillmyimaginaryhusband](https://tmblr.co/ZiLpPe2Z7GP1R)

The dog’s smile seemed to grow and Henry chuckled.

“Come along, bear…time to get ready for the circus-“ he spoke softly to the Akita, nodding his head towards the far end of the hall where their rooms where located for the two of them and the rest of the crew, a wry smile tugging at his lips as he corrected himself, “-or should I say the rabbit hole?”

A gentle but loud ‘roof’ was the dogs answer and they continued on, that is, until Kal stopped abruptly in the middle of the carpet.

“Leave it.” Henry commanded, a gentle tug on the lead to drive home the warning as he joined the dog. Questioning softly, Henry bent to get a better look at the carpet, “What have you found, Kal?”

It was a makeup brush and media badge for the Convention down stairs.

Picking them up, Henry turned the badge over to find a photo of the woman that had just collided with him and his dog. She wasn’t harried in the photo, but seemed friendly and warm. Her smile belied the knowledge that she spewed curses like a sailor, and packed enough force to tell she’d do well on a women’s rugby league if she wanted.

“ _Ohhh_ , she’s _**not**_ going to be happy about this…” Henry chuckled as he scanned the laminated badge and found a name. Standing back to full height, Henry spoke aloud, rhetorically pointing out to the universe, “Today truly isn’t going your way, is it, Miss Amereo?”

“ _ **No, it most certainly isn’t.**_ ”

Henry startled, surprised by the voice in question answering him. He hadn’t caught the sound of feet approaching, but Kal seemed to have; the dog sat watching the hallway, as though he was waiting for her to reappear.

“I’m sorry, we only just found these…” he began to say, turning to meet the bristling woman as she stomped the last few feet.

Arm outstretched, she narrowed her eyes and blew an indignant snort through flared nostrils. The look on her face was murderous as she snatched the badge from his grasp, offering a growled, ‘ _thank you’_ before turning on her heel.

“You’re welcome, by the way, but-” Henry called, holding the brush up between thumb and forefinger and giving it a wiggle, “-it seems as though you’ve forgotten something…”

She stopped in her tracks, radiating an aura of tense frustration. It took her three seconds to turn slowly on her heel once more, a forced smile on her face as she rounded to face him.

Feeling his forehead lift in alarm, Henry knew his expression advertised his surprise.

“ _Thank you, again, sir._ ” was all the woman said, through gritted teeth no less as she purposefully stepped back towards him to take the offered brush.

Nodding, Henry acknowledged her as he stepped back.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, concern growing as he really looked at the young woman in front of him. Her face was strained, right at the eyes and mouth; her eyes shone wet, as if tears built behind them and she fought letting them loose. She seemed to vibrate with not only anger but anxiety as well. “Not to sound like a complete asshole, but you look like you’re having a shit day…”

“ _ **Ya think**_?” She shot back, voice and expression not even trying to hide her sarcasm as she unceremoniously stuffed the brush into the folds of the roll she clutched between her left arm and torso.

“I have reached the ‘I’ll be amazed if I still have a job once I get downstairs’ phase for being late. I may as well just, not show up…I’m **that** late. I’m never, _**NEVER**_ late. And to top it all off-“ she explained, voice growing louder and ever so slightly hysterical, “-you, some Thunder From Down Under wannabe with your fucking ginormous muscles and chiseled jawline, want to ask how my fucking day is going?!?”

She was a force to be reckoned with, and her fury was a beautiful thing to behold, even it was currently being blasted full force onto him.

“Thunder from…I’m sorry, but what?”

A strangled scream rose out for her throat as her head dropped backwards, lifting her face towards the ceiling.

“I don’t have time for this, man stripper.” She barked before catching herself and forcing the smile back onto her face, adding a saccharine, “Thank you, again, for finding my badge, but…I really do have to be going.”

“I’m not a man stripper.” Henry stated, matter of factor with a chuckle at the same time.

“Okay, then what are you? Superman?” she spat, unbelieving his admission.

“Actually…yes. I am.” He laughed, finding the situation far too hilarious in the moment.

“Whatever you say, dude. All I’m saying is that with all those rippling muscles and jawline, you’d fit right in with all the other ‘roided out assholes in this town.”

“There’s no need to be _rude_ …I was only trying to help.”

“Thanks, but I gotta go.” She quipped as she turned quickly and began heading back to the elevator bank. She did the same as earlier, arms pressing to her ample chest as she sprinted away. Catching her head turn just enough to call back to him, “And by the way, it’s _Uh-merry-oh_ , not _Am-er-ee-oh_ , Magic Mike!”

“Infuriating woman…” Henry sighed as he shook his head from left to right. Glancing down to Kal, who was planted on the carpet a smidge out of arms length watching the interaction with a grin, Henry observed, “She has a nice ass, even if she does have a bit of an attitude. Let’s not take any of what she said to heart, Kal…she’s having a pretty shit day, and it’s not like we’ll ever see her again…”

[Originally posted by henrycavilledits](https://tmblr.co/ZikkYr2Z_2Yg2)


End file.
